That's Not Me!
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Sakura benar-benar tidak menyukai Sasuke, karena pemuda itu selalu menyebutnya Pinky! Tapi karena permainan Naruto. Tiba-tiba... "Kyaa! Itukan badanku!"/"Bisa tidak ucapanmu tadi kuanggap bahwa kau menyukaiku?"/ "Menurutmu?" Dedicated for "Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri" selamat membaca! :D


That's Not Me!

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti

**Dedicated for : ****"Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"**

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha Gakuen, tenang dan damai tidak ada keributan sedikit pun?

"Dasar Pantat Ayam _Baka!_!" teriakan yang meggelegar di suatu kelas, yang tiba-tiba langsung menghancurkan image tenang dan damai tadi!

"Hn, Dasar Pinky. Mau apa kau sekarang?" dibalas dengan tenang oleh pemuda yang diteriaki gadis itu.

"Haa! Tadi kau jelas-jelas menyenggol tanganku! Lihat sekarang kotak pensilku jadi jatuh berhamburan kan?!" teriak gadis berambut pink itu _aka_ Sakura Haruno.

"Hn, Aku tidak ingat pernah menyenggol tanganmu." Ujar pemuda yang ternyata adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Huh! Jangan mentang-mentang duduk disampingku kau bisa berbuat seenaknya, Pantat Ayam _Baka!"_

"Hn...sudahlah." Dan sekarang Sasuke malah berjalan keluar kelas, tidak memperdulikan tatapan amarah Sakura yang mulai berpencar kemana-mana. Wajah gadis itu benar-benar sudah memerah sekarang.

"Hei!" teriaknya segera berlari mengejar Sasuke, tapi gerakannya terhenti oleh tarikan sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka.

"Sudahlah Sakura, Dia kan cuma menjatuhkan kotak pensilmu itu. Tenanglah~" Ujar Ino seraya menenangkan Sakura.

"Dasar menyebalkan, Kau tahu itu Ino! Dari pertama masuk ke kelas ini dia memang selalu menyebalkan bagiku!" teriak gadis itu kesal, dan hanya dijawab anggukan sahabatnya itu.

Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kebiasaan bertengkar mereka berdua sudah menjadi tradisi di kelasnya. Ada masalah sekecil apapun pasti berakhir dengan teriakan-teriakan Sakura dan Sasuke, tentu saja pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan gadis yang amarahnya belum mereda itu. Terkecuali kalau dia ada di kelas, mungkin dia bisa menenangkan Sakura. Kebiasaan bertengkar mereka berdua mungkin Sasuke yang memicu semuanya, entah karena apa?

**FLASH BACK.**

"Sekarang kita akan kedatangan seorang murid baru, yang akan menjdi teman sekelas kalian selama satu tahun ke depan. Silakan masuk!" Ujar _Kakashi-sensei._

"_Nee~_ Sakura, sepertinya murid baru itu akan duduk disampingmu. Mengingat si Gaara sudah pindah ke Suna bulan lalu." Bisik Ino pada Sakura yang tepat duduk dibelakangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula aku senang bisa mendapat teman ngobrol!" jawabnya senang.

"Yah~ semoga saja orang yang duduk disampingmu itu tidak menyebalkan~" goda Ino.

"Tidak akan deh!" ujarnya percaya diri.

GREK, pintu kelas segera terbuka yang kini menampakan seorang pemuda dengan wajah terkesan dingin (tidak ada senyum sedikit pun) dan tentu saja hair style yang mirip *uhuk* pantat ayam. Membuat mau tidak mau semua gadis di kelas berteriak kencang, karena ketampanannya. Terkecuali Sakura yang melihat wajah pemuda itu yang sedingin es.

"Selamat berteman dengannya Sakura~" Ujar Ino sekali lagi.

"Hei!" gerutunya kesal.

"Nah sekarang kau bisa duduk di..." _Kakashi-sensei_ mulai mencari-cari bangku kosong. Sakura hanya bisa harap-harap cemas, semoga saja dia tidak sebangku dengan orang sedingin itu dan tidak ada niat tersenyum seperti itu!

"Ah! Kau bisa duduk di samping Sakura!" ujar _Kakashi-sensei._

'Hah~ semoga saja dia orang yang ramah!' pikirnya pasrah. Sasuke langsung berjalan ke tempat duduknya disamping Sakura.

'Ayoo! Sakura kau pasti bisa!' pekiknya dalam hati.

"Ha..halo Sasuke, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura!" ujarnya cepat dengan mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya, tapi..

"..." Siing, tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu.

'Kenapa dia tidak merespon perkataanku, Aduh wajahku jadi kram kalau disuruh tersenyum lama-lama seperti ini!' pekiknya dalam hati, sambil menunggu respon Sasuke. Sampai 1 menit berlalu pemuda itu segera menatap wajah Sakura.

DEG, 'Kya! Ternyata kalau dilihat dari dekat dia tampan juga!' teriak innernya.

"Pinky, kau menganggu konsentrasiku." Jawaban singkat dari Sasuke. Membuat Sakura kembali menarik perkataannya tadi, perempatan siku-siku mulai muncul di jidatnya yang lebar. Dan lagi dia mengatakannya Pinky!

"Apa kau bilang!" teriaknya menahan kesal.

"Sakura, _Sensei _harap kau tidak ribut selama pelajaran _Sensei _berlangsung."

Dan itu sukses membuat Sakura diam menahan malu, apalagi setelah ia tidak sengaja melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit mengeluarkan seringaian kecil.

'Menyebalkan!' Teriak Innernya.

**FLASH BACK OFF**.

TENG..TENG, Suara bell masuk sudah berbunyi membuat Sakura harus menahan amarahnya dulu, dan cepat-cepat merapikan kotak pensil yang isinya berhamburan itu sebelum Sensei mereka datang. 'Awas saja kau Pantat Ayam _Baka_!' teriaknya dalam hati.

"Baik sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya!" Ujar _Iruka-sensei._

OoOo

**SKIP TIME**.

"Sakura ayo kita ke kantin!" Ajak Ino setelah _Iruka-sensei_ meninggalkan kelas.

"A..Ayo Sakura-_chan_.." Hinata salah satu sahabatnya juga ikut berbicara.

"Aku lagi tidak niat makan Ino, Hinata. Kalian pergi saja berdua~" Ujarnya lemas, pikirannya entah kenapa sangat bosan hari ini.

"Oh~ baiklah, Nanti aku akan membelikanmu roti!" teriak gadis blonde dan indigo itu seraya meninggalkan kelas.

...

"Hah~ Aku bosan sekali!" Ujarnya menghela napas pelan. Tiba-tiba..

"Sakura-_chan_!" teriakan nyaring yang nyaris membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Naruto!" pekiknya kencang melihat pemuda berambut durian dan sekaligus pacar dari sahabatnya yaitu Hinata, menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak makan siang Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya pada gadis merah muda itu.

"Aku sedang malas. _Nee~_ Naruto, Apa kau punya permainan yang seru untuk menghilangkan kantukku ini?" Naruto segera memikirkan sebuah permainan.

"Ah! Ada Sakura-_chan!_" teriaknya lagi.

"Benarkah? Ayo kita segera main!" teriaknya senang.

"Tunggu sebentar Sakura-_chan_.." Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya dan mengambil sesuatu dari tas orangenya itu.

"Tada~" teriaknya kembali seraya memperlihatkan sebuah koin yang diikatkan dengan sebuah tali.

"Apa itu Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Kemarin aku melihat di televisi tentang permainan Hipnotis!" jawabnya.

"Hipnotis kau bilang! Bukannya berbahaya?!"

"Tidak kok, inikan hanya permainan!"

"Apa kau yakin Naruto?" ujarnya lagi masih ragu dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Yup, Aku yakin!"

"Hah~ Ya sudahlah, ayo kita mulai." Ucapnya.

"Nah sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan adalah melihat kemana gerakan koin ini." Naruto mulai memberitahukan instruksinya. Sakura mengangguk kecil, Dengan perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai menggoyangkan koin itu dan mata Sakura pun terus mengikutinya.

"Nah~ setelah kau melihat koin ini lama-lama kau akan tertidur dan ketika terbangun nanti orang pertama yang kau lihat akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya."

PLOK, Sakura segera tertidur pulas. "Wah! Ternyata berhasil, baiklah sekarang tinggal mencari saja orangnya!" teriaknya senang seraya meninggalkan kelas.

OOoOoO

"_Ukh~ Badanku terasa lemas seperti ini, Hei Naruto kau keterlaluan se..." _Belum selesai Sakura berbicara, tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan badannya.

"_Lho, kenapa badanku jadi transparan seperti ini?" _tanyanya bingung, dan saat melihat ke belakang...

"_Kyaa! Itukan badanku!" _teriaknya kencang ketika melihatnya terpisah dengan badan aslinya. Benar-benar diluar kendalinya.

"_Ke..kenapa aku bisa melihat badanku sendiri, dan kenapa aku bisa tertidur seperti itu! Jangan-jangan ini adalah innerku sendiri, kyaaa!" _teriaknya panik,_ 'Naruto! Kau harus tanggung jawab!' _pekiknya kembali_._

GREK, Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka.. **(cetak miring artinya Inner Sakura yang berbicara)**

'_Hah! Si Pantat Ayam Baka!' _ujarnya ketika melihat ternyata Sasuke yang memasuki kelasdan segera berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Hn, Kenapa si Pinky ketiduran disitu?" Sasuke segera mendekati Sakura yang tengah tertidur.

"_Awas kau berani macam-macam dengan badanku!"_

"Hei, Pinky, Bangun." Ujar pemuda itu seraya menepuk pelan pipi gadis di depannya.

"_Aku nggak bakal bisa bangun tahu, kalau sekarang saja Innerku ini sedang berkeliaran disini!"_ Teriaknya, tapi percuma karena Sasuke tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba..

"Ukhh.."

Mata Sakura sekarang benar-benar terbelalak kaget ketika melihat badannya itu bangun dari tidur.

"_Lho, bu..bukannya aku masih ada disini. Ke..kenapa badanku bisa bangun!?"_ Ujarnya panik.

"Sas..suke.." bisik badan Sakura dan mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

"Hn, Bangunlah Pinky." Sasuke segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Entah kenapa badan Sakura tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Sasuke, membuat Sasuke bingung apalagi Inner Sakura. _"He..hei, Kenapa kau malah mendekati tempat duduk si Pantat Ayam itu!"_ teriaknya kesal.

GREP, Lho?!

"_Eh! Hei Kenapa kau malah memeluk si Pantat Ayam!"_ teriaknya kembali ketika melihat tubuhnya itu sekarang tengah memeluk erat Sasuke, dan yang paling membuatnya kaget ketika mulutnya sendiri mengatakan.

"Sasuke_-kun_ aku suka kamu!"

"O..oii! Pinky, Kenapa kau memelukku seperti ini, dan tiba-tiba mengatakan hal-hal memalukan itu!" teriak Sasuke kaget melihat reaksi Sakura yang bisa dibilang tidak wajar.

"_Kyaa! Jangan memeluknya, Jangan!"_ teriaknya kembali.

"Maaf terlambat!" Naruto langsung datang sambil membawa seekor kucing, tapi begitu melihat aksi Sakura yang memeluk Sasuke membuatnya meneguk ludah pelan.

'Sepertinya aku terlambat..' Pikirnya dalam hati, dia bernat melarikan diri tapi...

"Hooii _Dobe_, Tolong aku lepaskan si Pinky ini dari pelukanku!" pinta Sasuke yang segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ba..baiklah.." Ujarnya gugup dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang kini tengah dipeluk erat oleh Sakura.

"_Naruto! Kau harus tanggung jawab. Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini!"_ Sakura kembali berteriak kencang seraya mengerluarkan aura hitamnya.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba tengkukku terasa dingin ya?' pikir Naruto.

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku benar-benar menyukaimu!" teriak Sakura (bisa dibilang palsu sih) sekali lagi.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa sih, Pinky?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, hehehe~"

'Okee, Dia memang aneh sekarang.' Pikir Sasuke dan begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat pucat. Otak jeniusnya mulai bekerja.

"_Dobe, _Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Ujarnya pelan tapi menekan setiap kata-katanya itu membuat Naruto semakin pucat.

"Hya! Maaf, maaf _Teme_. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!" teriaknya kencang dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa dia bisa jadi aneh seperti ini!?" Tanya Sasuke lagi mulai kehilangan sifat Stoicnya, apalagi ketika melihat Sakura yang tersenyum aneh kearahnya membuat dirinya tidak nyaman.

"_Hei! Jangan bilang aku aneh!" _teriak Sakura.

"Hehehe~" Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"N-A-R-U-T-O.." Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Hii! Iya-iya, Aku hanya bermain hipnotis-hipnotisan dengan Sakura-_chan_! Jadi tidak sengaja aku..."

"Tidak sengaja apa?"

Naruto berbisik ditelinga Sasuke, "Kau benar-benar _Dobe!_!" Ujar Sasuke.

"Maaf~"

"Lebih baik kau segera menyembuhkannya sekarang!" perintah Sasuke.

"Baik..baik, tapi untuk sementara waktu Sakura-_chan_ kau yang jaga ya!" Ucapan Naruto yang terasa janggal di telinga Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu aku harus menjaga si Pinky ini dulu?" Sasuke kembali mendekati Naruto.

"Aku akan mencari cara agar Sakura_-chan_ kembali seperti semula!" teriak pemuda berambut durian itu dan segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura, dan tentu saja Inner Sakura yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi.

"_Tidak! Aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan si Pantat Ayam Baka ini seharian! Lagipula dia pasti juga tidak mau!" _teriaknya kembali.

"Hah~ Apa boleh buat." Ujar Sasuke yang sontak membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"_Lho bukannya dia benci padaku, tapi kenapa dia malah mau menjagaku. Aneh seka..."_

Lagi-lagi tubuh Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat. "Sasuke-_kun_, Aku menyukaimu!" teriak Sakura palsu itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hn.."

"_Eh! Pantat Ayam Baka, kenapa kau tidak menyangkal ataupun melepaskan pelukan badanku itu!" _teriak Sakura, entah kenapa semburat merah tiba-tiba muncul di pipi mungilnya itu.

"_Baka!" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Akhirnya sampai pelajaran sekolah selesai pun Naruto tidak menemukan cara agar membuat Sakura kembali seperti semula. Semua _Sensei_ dia tanyakan tapi tidak ada yang bisa membantunya dan hanya tinggal _Kurenai-sensei_ saja yang belum ia tanyakan, karena _Senseinya _itu sedang ada tugas penting. Jadi otomatis _Senseinya _itu tidak datang ke sekolah.

Dan tentu saja kejadian ini juga membuat seisi kelas gempar, ketika melihat sikap Sakura yang benar-benar berbeda dengan tadi. Ino kaget dan Hinata pingsan di tempat.

"Sakura apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ujar Ino.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok Ino!" teriak Sakura palsu itu kencang, membuat Ino mau tidak mau percaya saja. Mungkin inilah yang di namakan keajabian.

"_Ino, Kau salah paham!"_

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo kita segera pulang." Ino menarik tangan Sakura, tapi tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Maaf Ino, Hari ini aku mau pulang dengan Sasuke-_kun_ saja!" teriak Sakura palsu itu sekali lagi.

"_Eh! Jangan, jangan!"_

"Sejak kapan kau mulai memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel_ kun?"_

"Sejak tadi, hihi~ Aku duluan ya Ino!" Ujar Sakura yang segera meninggalkan Ino dan mengikuti Sasuke.

"_Kyaa! Ino tolong hentikan aku!"_ teriak Sakura, percuma saja karena Ino tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku jadi pusing." Ucap Ino seraya memijat keningnya.

OoOoOo

Tep, tep, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Sakura yang tengah mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku Pinky?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak, karena hari Orangtuaku sedang bekerja di luar negeri. Jadi aku sendirian dirumah."

"Jadi apa urusannya denganku?" Sasuke kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sakura, tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja.

"Aku boleh kan menginap di rumahmu?" pertanyaan Sakura palsu itu sontak membuat Sasuke kaget.

"_Hei! Ini sudah kelewat batas! Hentikan diriku!"_ Teriak Sakura berusaha berteriak sekencang-kencangnya berharap Sasuke bisa mendengarnya, tapi mustahil.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Kau itu perempuan, Aku tidak mau mengajakmu ke rumahku. Lagipula kau bisa menginap di rumah Ino kan!" Sasuke berteriak mulai kehilangan sifat Stoicnya lagi.

"_Bagus Pantat Ayam!"_

"Hiks,,hiks..hiks.." Sakura palsu itu tiba-tiba menangis.

"_Lho? Kok malah menangis sih. Hei! Ukh.. Naruto cepat kau cari obatnya sebelum aku bisa gila disini!" _teriak Sakura menahan amarahnya yang akan meledak.

"O..oi, Kenapa kau malah menangis Pinky!" Ujar Sasuke panik ketika melihat Sakura (catat: palsu) menangis seperti itu. Membuat hatinya yang terkenal dingin itu mau tidak mau tidak tega juga.

"_Biarkan saja Pantat Ayam, lebih baik kau tinggalkan saja aku dia disini. Jadi aku bisa pulang dengan cepat! Ayolah Pantat Ayam!" _tapi..

"Hah~ Iya..iya, Ayo cepat kita pulang." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura itu.

"_Eh! Ke..kenapa kau malah..."_ Sakura mulai kehabisan kata-kata melihat sifat Sasuke yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan sifatnya dulu.

"Benarkah? Horee! Kalau begitu sebelum kita pulang ayo kita makan ramen dulu!" teriak Sakura palsu itu dan menarik tangan Sasuke.

"_Aku bingung!"_

_OoOo_

Di Kedai Ramen Ichiraku.

"Wah Tumben sekali aku melihat kalian berdua datang kesini!" Ujar Paman Ichiraku.

"Tidak masalah kan Paman!"

"_Masalah banget!"_

"Sasuke-_kun,_ kau mau pesan apa?"

"Terserah." Jawaban singkat Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Paman aku pesan dua ramen spesial!"

"_Lebih baik aku menenangkan diriku dulu." _

"Silakan!" Paman Ichiraku segera menghidangkan dua ramen yang tadi dipesan.

"Selamat makan."

"_Hah~ Untunglah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Aku bisa sedikit tenang."_ Ujar Sakura menghela napasnya pelan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, Aaa.."

BRUSH, Sasuke dan Inner Sakura sama-sama tersedak ketika melihat sifat manja Sakura palsu tersebut. "O..oi apa maksudmu?!" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku mau menyuapimu." Jawaban polos Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin tersedak.

"_Tidak! Pantat Ayam komohon percayalah padaku, bahwa dia bukan aku yang sebenarnya!"_ Sakura mulai berlebay-lebay ria ketika melihat tingkah Sasuke yang mulai menganggap Sakura semakin aneh.

"Uhuk.. Tidak usah." Ujar Sasuke kembali melanjutkan acara makan-makannya.

"_Fiuhh~"_

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mau ya? Hiks, hiks, hiks.." Sakura palsu itu kembali merengek pada Sasuke, membuat Sakura semakin bergidik ngeri ketika melihat dirinya bisa bermanja-manja seperti itu, apalagi didepan Sasuke lagi.

'Tenang Sasuke, Dia itu hanyalah Sakura yang terkena hipnotis Si _Dobe_." Pikir Sasuke sengaja menenangkan dirinya.

"Hah~ Baiklah~" tapi sebelum disuapi oleh Sakura dia harus memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Kalau ada yang tahu Image Uchihanya bisa luntur.

"Aaaa.."Sakura mulai menyuapi Sasuke, dan Sasukenya sendiri dengan tenangnya membiarkan Sakura menyuapinya (entah kenapa melihat wajah memelas Sakura membuatnya tidak tega)

"_Kyaa! Aku malu sekali! Kumohon Seseorang tolong aku!"_ Teriak Sakura (asli) seraya menutup matanya tidak berani melihat adegan mesranya itu bersama Sasuke. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"_Arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn."

"_Hah~ Akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa menolongku."_ Ujar Sakura.

"Ayo, Pulang."Sasuke berjalan dan Sakura palsu itu segera memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Iya!"

"_Kepalaku Pusing!"_

_._

_._

_._

Kediaman Uchiha

"Wah jadi ini rumahmu ya Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Hn." Sasuke segera membuka pintu rumah dan membiarkan Sakura melihat-lihat rumahnya.

"_Teryata rumah si Pantat Ayam besar juga ya~" _Baik badan Sakura dan Innernya sama-sama kaget ketika melihat rumah Sasuke yang sebesar itu.

"_Tapi seperti ada yang aneh? Kenapa sepi sekali. Seperti tidak ada siapa-siapa?" pikirnya._

"_Nee~_ Sasuke-kun kenapa rumahmu sepi seperti ini?" tanya Sakura (palsu) tiba-tiba.

"_Ohh~ pertanyaan bagus diriku!"_

"Karena ini aku tidak ingin kau menginap di rumahku, Orangtuaku sedang pergi ke luar negeri untuk bekerja sama sepertimu Pinky. Sedangkan _Aniki_ku dia sudah menikah."

"Oh~"

"_Hei! Jangan hanya ber-oh ria dong. Ukh! Benar-benar tubuh menyebalkan! Tidak tahu bahaya ya kalau kita menginap di rumah Sasuke berdua saja!"_ teriak Sakura lagi.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura (palsu) menggeleng keras, "Tidak, karena aku percaya pada Sasuke_-kun_!" sebuah senyum kecil terukir di wajah dingin Sasuke dan ditangkap oleh mata Sakura (asli)

"_Ke..kenapa wajahku bisa sepanas ini ketika melihat senyum Si Pantat Ayam itu! A..Aku, tidak mungkin...!"_

"Hn, Kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu, Kau diam dan menonton tv saja disana." Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Sampai...

"Mau kugosokan punggungmu Sasuke-_kun_?"

GEDUBRAK, Pernyataan polos Sakura kontan membuat Sasuke hampir terjatuh. Dan untuk Inner Sakura, Dia sudah pingsan di tempat sekarang.

"Tidak usah, dan kalau kau merengek seperti tadi aku tidak akan perduli." Sasuke menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Hei Sasuke-_kun_ kau membenciku ya?" tanya Sakura (palsu) tiba-tiba.

"Tidak." Jawaban simple dari Sasuke, tapi sepertinya tidak terdengar oleh Sakura yang asli karena gadis itu sudah pingsan sekarang karena tingkah badannya yang diluar kendali itu. Jadi sayangnya dia tidak bisa mendengar hal yang penting itu.

"Baiklah."

OoOoO

"_Ukh..Sepertinya tadi aku sempat tidak sadarkan diri.."_ Sakura mulai bangun kembali, dan segera melihat kondisi badannya itu kini dan ternyata mereka sedang menonton tv bersama sekarang. _"Syukurlah, Aku tidak ketinggalan berita penting(?)" _

"_Nee~_ Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Hn,"

"Bisa tidak ucapanmu tadi kuanggap bahwa kau menyukaiku?"

"_Uhuk, uhuk! Ucapan apa! Kyaa sepertinya ketika aku pingsan tadi badanku bicara yang tidak-tidak!"_ teriak Sakura semakin panik #baru sadar ya?#plak#.

"Mungkin.."

"_Eh!"_ wajah Sakura kembali memerah dia benar-benar penasaran dengan kejadian tadi!

"Benarkah?"

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

Cup, tiba-tiba Sakura (palsu) mencium Sasuke...

"_Aduh! Kenapa malah menciumnya sih! A..aku kan jadi.., Arghh! Pantat Ayam tolong hentikan dia!"_ teriak Sakura terus menerus. Tapi..

Bukannya menghentikan atau pun memarahinya malah Sasuke membalas ciuman Sakura itu.

"_Tolong Hentikan, Ka..kalau tidak hatiku.. benar-benar.." _wajah Sakura semakin memerah, jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang.

"_Hei! Bukannya kau membenciku Sasuke, Karena itu ayo hentikan ciumanku itu!"_ Ujar Sakura lagi entah kenapa airmata menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Grep, "Maaf." Sasuke tiba-tiba melepas ciuman Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa menciummu jika kau tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri, besok kembalilah menjadi Sakura yang kukenal, Pinky." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengusap pelan rambut Sakura.

Tes, Air mata itu turun menjatuhi pipi Sakura kini, _"Sasuke no Baka!" _Pertama kalinya ia memanggil nama Sasuke yang sebenarnya, entah apa yang membuat hatinya terasa hangat sekarang.

.

.

.

Esoknya.

"_Teme_!" Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan segera menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Sasuke. Membuat si empunya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hn." Pemuda itu langsung berjalan menuju teras rumahnya, dan segera kaget melihat Naruto tidak sendirian kesini.

"_Kurenai-sensei_." Ujarnya pelan.

"Seperti yang kudengar dari Naruto, bisa kau bawa Sakura kemari. Aku tahu dia pasti akan menginap disini." Ucapan _Senseinya_ itu membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau mengeluarkan semburat merah kecil di pipinya.

"Hn." Dia segera masuk kembali dan membawa Sakura keluar.

"Bisa kan _Sensei _mengembalikan Sakura-chan seperti semula?" tanya Naruto harap-harap cemas.

"Tenang saja." Kurenai-sensei tiba-tiba menaruh tangannya tepat di wajah Sakura.

PLOK, dengan sedikit tepukan...

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar...

"Ah! Akhirnya aku bisa kembali juga!" teriak Sakura senang, Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia pergi dari badannya, Dia bisa kembali juga.

Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, "Selamat Sakura-chan! Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal kemarin."

Sakura menggeleng keras, "Tidak apa-apa Naruto, Aku senang kau tidak membiarkanku seperti ini selamanya hihihi~" Sakura benar-benar senang, 'Dan lagipula karena itu aku bisa mengetahui sisi lain dari si Pantat Ayam _Baka_, ternyata dia pemuda yang baik hati~' pikir Sakura.

GREP, pegangan tangan Naruto terlepas dan kini Sasuke tengah menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari Naruto dan _Kurenai-sensei_ yang masih menatap kepergian mereka berdua seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang, hihi~"

"Anda bilang apa _Sensei_?"

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa."

OoOoOoOo

"Pantat Ayam, Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Sakura heran ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba melepaskan genggaman Naruto tadi dan mengajaknya ke taman.

"Hn, Pinky. Kau benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya padanya.

"Eh! Me..mengingat apa?" Ujar Sakura gugup.

"Kejadian kemarin?"

'Tentu saja aku ingat, Aku kan masih ada bersama kalian ketika tubuhku itu bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya!' Inginnya sih Sakura bilang begitu, tapi karena malu dia langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ti..tidak! Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura kembali mengangguk pelan.

"Hn, Baiklah kalau begitu." Sasuke segera berbalik meninggalkan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya tersentak kaget, sifat Sasuke benar-benar kembali menjadi dingin seperti sebelumnya.

'Apa karena aku tidak bisa seperti kemarin, Pantat Ayam itu menjadi bosan denganku?' Pikir Sakura. Entah kenapa rasa sedih tiba-tiba mulai merayapinya sampai airmatanya yang akan jatuh tidak bisa ia kendalikan lagi.

"Dasar Sasuke _Baka_!" teriaknya. Membuat Sasuke berbalik melihat Sakura yang kini menangis dan berjalan pelan menuju gadis itu kembali.

"A..apa karena aku tidak bisa semanja dan semanis itu, Kau jadi benci kembali padaku!" teriak Sakura kembali.

Senyum kecil terukir di wajah Sasuke. "Hn." Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Apa karena aku.." Belum selesai ia berbicara, tiba-tiba..

CUP, Sasuke mencium bibir mungil Sakura membuat tangisan gadis itu terhenti.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak ingat dengan apa yang kukatakan kemarin." Bisiknya di telinga Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura masih sedikit bingung.

"Biar aku ingatkan kau sekali lagi Sakura.." CUP, untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke mencium Sakura, di sela-sela ciuman mereka Sasuke membisikkan Sakura sebuah kata-kata yang membuat pipi gadis itu kembali merona.

"Sa..Sasuke _Baka_! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu!"

"Hn, menurutmu?" Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya mereka berciuman kembali. Rasa permusuhan yang mereka lakukan sekian lama luntur seketika digantikan dengan benih-benih cinta yang akan tumbuh diantara mereka.

...

"**Aku tidak membencimu Sakura, dan alasanku selalu membuatmu kesal karena aku ingin perhatianmu hanya tertuju untukku. Pinkyku satu-satunya."**

**FIN**

Horee akhirnya selesai juga cerita buat _**"Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"**_

Seneng banget bisa berpatisipasi. Hihi~ semoga kalian semua membaca ya dan semoga aja cerita ku ini nggak aneh hihi~. :D

Kalau ada yang mau me _**riview**_.

SILAKAN~ (^^v) (\\^V^/)


End file.
